Coming Home
by BaeHalstead
Summary: Sequal to my first story, "You're Here". After eight months of being apart, Jay and Erin can finally be together again. It's a super short one-shot with basically no plot at all to get me writing again. Give it a go!


**A/N Hey guys! I know I said I'd be updating my crossover story, but I'm really lacking in the inspiration department for that fic, so I thought I'd write some other stuff to get me going again. This is a sequel to the first one-shot that I wrote a couple months ago. When I first wrote that story, a lot of people were asking for a sequel, and this is what you got! I'm not sure I'm quite ready to start writing smut yet, so I hope this will subside! I really enjoy any type of feedback, good or bad, so please leave a review. Also, I'd really like some requests to get me back in the groove so either PM me here, leave a review, or message me on tumblr ( .com) My blog is VERY Big Brother themed right now, so bear with me, BB ends the night Chicago PD comes back, so It will be back to normal soon after that. Anways! I hope you like this, it seems a little cluttered to me.**

**P.S- I literally never edit my fics. I write it down, look it over for spelling/grammar mistakes, and publish it, so if anyone is interested in being my beta/editor, please let me know!**

Erin's hands were shaking as she checked the flight information once again, still worrying that she had the time, or the date wrong. His flight was supposed to arrive 12 minutes ago. To most, 12 minutes wouldn't make much of a difference, but to a woman who's been waiting 8 months to see her boyfriend, it seems like an eternity.

She noticed as baggage claim began to get more crowded and she could feel her stomach twisting and began to frantically look around. She couldn't find him right away and, again, she started to worry that something had happened to him. The detective stretched her neck to get a better view of the crowd, when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. Immediately she knew it was him. She knew his scent better than anything else in the world.

"You jackass!" She shouted with a smile on her face, turning around to face him. "I thought something happened to you when I didn't see you right away. Never do that to me again." She playfully swatted his chest and leaned up to give him a passionate kiss.

After pulling away, Jay looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, I thought I'd surprise you." He grinned, and pulled her in for another kiss. "I could do that all day" He said with a smug smile.

"Come on, let's get you home." Erin gave him one more chaste kiss and wrapped her right arm around his waist, walking out of the airport.

As they approached the car, Jay figured since he'd been gone for so long, maybe Lindsay would let him drive. He decided the best way to ask was to get her flustered sexually, so he pulled her against him and gave her a long, love-filled kiss. Erin looked at him with lust filled eyes when he pulled away, obviously wanting more. _That'll do the trick_, he thought to himself. He looked at her, mouth agape and ready to speak, but she beat him to it, "I'm driving," was all she said and made her way to the driver's seat. Jay groaned and slouched when he got in his seat.

Jay pouted in his seat for about 10 minutes before Erin finally spoke up, "You look like a three year old whose mom wouldn't let him get ice cream, snap out of it!" She looked at him; she wasn't serious in any way, she only wanted to get a reaction out of him. But the one she got wasn't what she expected.

"I might as well be a three year old, they don't get to drive either," he spat it out like word vomit, bitterly and without thinking. He shut his eyes and leaned his against the head rest. "I mean-" he was startled as he felt the car stop and noticed Erin pull over to the side of the road.

"You want to drive, drive." Jay was confused to say the least, and was about to go along with it until he realized there had to be some kind of catch, he just wasn't sure what it was. Erin geared the car in park, and started to exit, but not before saying, "You know, that is if you don't want to get lucky tonight."

_There it is_. His head shot up at the words that came from her mouth. He could only stare at her, still confused, but mostly uncertain at what he wanted more. Until he realized what Erin was doing, she was totally teasing him. It was just the way they worked. He decided to go along, knowing they'd end up in bed together even if she says they won't. "Fine, no sex for me means no sex for you anyway." He grinned and practically ran around the car while Erin sat motionless in the driver's seat. "You know, part of letting me drive, means letting me sit in the driver's seat." He said with a sly smile, finally getting Erin out of the seat.

The rest of the drive home was pretty silent, with Jay jetlagged and Erin rattled. When they switched seats, they were already more than half way home anyway. Jay parked the car in front of Erin's building and they sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes before they couldn't handle it anymore. With a look, and a brush of a finger, their lips were locked in seconds. Jay moved his hands to Erin's face, and she moved hers around his neck. She subconsciously slipped her tongue between his lips and he did the same. Things were getting heated when Halstead decided to finally pull away, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Erin said, leaning her forehead against his, "let's go inside."

Hours later, the pair lay in Erin's bed, limbs tangled between sheets and other limbs, and Erin snuggled tightly into Jay's chest. They were content, and they were happy, for the first time in months. And that's the way is supposed to be. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." Jay said, interrupting the sound of the wind against the window, which resulted in a slap on the chest and Erin getting out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm _going_ to order pizza, I'm starved," Jay relaxed, knowing he hadn't scared her away for good and there would be no more sex for him. He relaxed until he heard her yell from the living room "but you're buying!"

Jay knew their playful banter and flirting would never get old. And that's how he knew she was the one for him. Teasing is what they do best now, and it's what they'll do best 20 years from now. He shook his head and slowly started to get dressed, in order to eat pizza, and hang out with his best friend, girlfriend, and the love of his life after missing her like crazy for over half a year.


End file.
